Shum gro-Yarug
|Base ID = }} Shum gro-Yarug is an Orsimer commoner, and is the butler at Castle Skingrad. According to dialogue, Shum enjoys his job and its challenges. Any property of the Hero in Skingrad must be purchased from him. Interactions Buying a house in Skingrad Skingrad's Count Janus Hassildor, a Vampire, can't help the Hero. Instead speak to his butler Shum gro-Yarug, who is not easily impressed. They must raise his disposition to 70, as well as having a fame of 15 and 25,000 to seal the deal. The current inhabitant (Vandorallen Trebatius) will move out when they get the key. Lost Histories S'Krivva wants the Hero to find out what happened to a missing thief by the name of Theranis. He was sent to Skingrad to purloin a rare book, Lost Histories of Tamriel, from the wizard in the castle there. She wants the Hero to bring the book back; apparently the Gray Fox is very interested in it. Dialogue "Sorry. You want me? I'm Shum gro-Yarug, the Count's butler." :Skingrad "If it's not one thing, it's another. The Count is very particular about his food and drink. Everything must be just so." ;Buying a house in Skingrad "It's my pleasure. Please continue." :Buy a house in town "I can speak for the Count. Rosethorn Hall is a stately manor currently occupied by Vandorallen Trebatius. You won't find a better property for sale. It's just inside the main gate, near the bridge to the chapel." ::It's a great deal at 25,000 gold. "I will order the deed drawn up. Take this key. The house is just inside the gate, by the bridge to the chapel. Don't worry about Vandorallen Trebatius. I'll have him evicted. I'm sure he'll find another home easily. Oh, and don't worry, we're tossing all of his junk out as well. If you head to Colovian Traders, Gunder can provide all sorts of great furnishings for your new home. Good luck!" ::I don't think I'm ready to buy. "Somehow I knew you weren't serious about it." ::25,000 gold is too rich for my blood. "Your blood? I wouldn't dream of paying 10,000 gold for your blood. But that is the price for that house. Take it or leave it." ;Lost Histories "Good day." :Work in Castle Skingrad "I need someone to slop food to the prisoners. I'll pay you 2 gold a week, plus half a loaf of bread and a glass of mead each day. I'm having trouble hiring these days, so if you want the job it's yours." ::Yes, I'll take the job. "You will?! I mean, good! Mind your manners in the castle. Stay out of Count Hassildor's quarters. And don't let me catch you in the win cellar! The jail guards in the dungeon will unlock the cell block door if you ask them. Feed the prisoners once a day. I don't care when." ::No. Such work is beneath me. "I'm not surprised. Nobody wants that job. Let me know if you change your mind. It will probably still be available." "Get back to work" If approached again: "Why aren't you working?" Quotes *''"I salute you for your daring, Hero of Kvatch! You've proven yourself once again here at Skingrad."'' – After closing the Oblivion Gate outside of Skingrad during "Allies for Bruma" Trivia Shum gro-Yarug wears the rare Forester's Shirt, which is only worn by five other NPC's in the game, excluding the one worn by Pyke in the Shivering Isles, and Lathon in the Knights of the Nine expansion. Bugs * Shum gro-Yarug is prone to falling off the bridge leading to Castle Skingrad, instantly dying. ** The player can resurrect him by using console commands. Appearances * de:Shum gro-Yarug ru:Шум гро-Йаруг Category:Oblivion: Skingrad Characters Category:Oblivion: Quest Givers